Welcome To The World: Greens
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: From conception to birth, the Greens await the arrival of their daughter Bailey.
1. Chapter 1

Currently standing at the bathroom sink, Buttercup rested her hands on the sink as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The image of her husband was reflected in the mirror as he walked past the doorframe of the bathroom that Buttercup had her back to. She watched as her husband paused briefly before he entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Whatcha thinking about, honey?" his voice rumbled into her ear.

"Oh, nothing in particular," she replied.

"I was just thinking about our wild night a couple of weeks ago," he added.

She shifted position slightly so she could look at her husband.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I was remembering our wild night a couple of weeks ago."

She felt herself going pale.

"That was two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Our wild night was well within my fertile time frame, honey."

Understanding dawned on him at the hidden meaning of what she'd just said and his gaze flicked to her flat stomach.

"Are you really?"

"I believe so."

"I'm gonna be a dad."

She smiled before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her before his hand went to her stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby."

"And this child should be a girl."

"What?"

"I've always wanted my first born to be a girl."

"Why?"

"Bailey has a nice ring to it for our first child, don't you think, honey?"

"Yeah. And so does Beverly."

She whacked him gently.

"We are not naming this child Beverly."

He pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I've got my heart set on naming our first born Bailey."


	2. Chapter 2

Currently kneeling over the toilet bowl after experiencing a sudden and severe bout of morning sickness, Buttercup took a few minutes to recover from it. Finally, she felt like she wasn't going to experience any more morning sickness and flushed the toilet before she rose from her kneeling position from in front of the toilet.

She made her way over to the bathroom sink and turned the knobs on the sink. Cupping her hands beneath the running water, she splashed some water onto her face before her head lifted and she stared at her reflection. She noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder if her unborn child would be female. Suddenly, the image of her husband appeared in the mirror and she turned away from the mirror in order to face him.

"More morning sickness, huh?"

"Yeah. I hope I won't have to deal with the morning sickness for the next several months."

He entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist, holding her close.

"I'm sorry you're having bouts of morning sickness."

She smiled up at her husband.

"Thanks, honey," she said.

Silence lingered between the expectant couple for a few minutes.

"If we have a boy, what do you think of the name Brett?"

"It doesn't matter if our first child's a girl or a boy. I only want it to be born healthy," he told her.

She met his gaze, only to see the love he felt for both her and their unborn child reflected in his dark green eyes and she found herself smiling slightly.

"Hard to believe that you and I hated each other back when we were only fifteen and in high school," she told him.

He met her gaze.

"That was what, six or seven years ago, right?"

She nodded.

"Luckily for me, you managed to move past that enough to finally trust me and then that led to us eventually falling for each other."

"And now, we're gonna have a baby," Buttercup replied as she absently twisted the wedding band that adorned her left third finger.

"Do you really think we're gonna have a girl, honey?" her husband asked.

"Maybe. We'll find out once our child's born," she added.

"You really want to keep me in the dark about our child's gender, don't you?"

"That's part of the fun. I'd rather be surprised by what gender our child will be."

"Ok then. You're the boss lady."

She pulled her husband towards her and their lips met lightly before she slid her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist and he returned her kiss before their lips slowly parted.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied before he moved an arm from around her waist and lightly placed a hand on her presently flat stomach.

The moment he had, he got a fleeting glimpse of his wife holding a newly born infant girl in her arms. Once the brief glimpse had faded from his mind's eye, he met his wife's gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"Nothing. I know what our child's gender will be."

"You found out what our child's gender will be just from placing your hand on my flat stomach?"

"Pretty much."

"Just don't tell me before I give birth to our child."

"You got a deal, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Butc made his way into the bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray laden down with his wife's usual favorite breakfast, only to find her lying down on the bed with an arm draped over her eyes as she tried to resist the urge to bolt into the connected bathroom, but the scent of the syrup that accompanied her usual favorite breakfast of bacon and waffles wafted into her nose and she quickly sprang up from the bed before she dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

He could faintly hear the sound of his wife vomiting into the toilet through the closed bathroom door and sighed as he looked down at the tray that contained the bacon, waffles and syrup that he'd put together for his wife. Given his wife's current condition, Butc knew she wasn't up to eating her two favorite breakfast items and left the bedroom with the breakfast tray.

Holed up in the bathroom and currently bent over the toilet, Buttercup heard the sound of her husband's footsteps leaving their bedroom through the closed bathroom door and inwardly sighed. She normally loved bacon and waffles drenched in syrup for breakfast, but the smell of syrup had set off her already queasy stomach and that had brought on an unexpected bout of morning sickness.

Once she was sure she was done with having morning sickness, she flushed the toilet and splashed some warm water onto her face, which was followed by rinsing out her mouth to get rid of the lingering taste of bile. She left the bedroom and made her way into the kitchen, where she found her husband standing at the sink, the now empty breakfast tray resting on the counter to his right and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about ruining your thoughtful act of bringing me breakfast in bed, honey," she said.

He turned away from the kitchen counter in order to face his expectant wife and placed his left hand on her flat belly.

"I'm only a few weeks along. It's way too early to feel the baby's kicks."

"I know," he replied.

"Then, what are you doing?"

"I want to be able to bring my wife breakfast in bed without her having to experience morning sickness because of the smell of the food."

"That's sweet of you, but it doesn't explain why your left hand's still on my stomach."

He moved his left hand from her stomach.

"You'll find out why the next time I bring you breakfast in bed," he said.

"Oh. Being a tease, aren't you?"

He grinned at her.

"That's part of why you became my wife, isn't it?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup sat on the bed she and Butc shared, her knees pulled up into her chest with the pillows pressing against her back. The part of her that was elated at being a first time mommy eclipsed the part of her that worried she wouldn't be a good mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband, who entered the bedroom and her gaze met with his. The moment their gazes locked, she realized just how much she loved him still after two years of being married.

' _We hated each other our entire freshman year of high school and look at us now. We've been happily wed for two years with our first child on the way. Who would've thought that one time enemies could move past not trusting each other at first, only to fall madly in love with one another,'_ Buttercup thought.

Standing a short distance from his currently pregnant wife, Butc absent mindly toyed with the gold wedding band that rested on his left third finger, which served as a symbol of the lifelong commitment he'd made to the woman he loved and who was now carrying his unborn child inside of her. She got off the bed and joined her husband before she wrapped both arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist before his gaze went to her flat belly.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"How long before I can feel our child's first kick?"

She simply shook her head.

"I'm only a month and a half long in the pregnancy, babe. You've got a bit of a waiting period."

He pouted.

"Why are you so anxious to feel the baby kick, anyway?"

He shrugged.

"Don't most dads want to feel their child's first kick?"

"Not all dads do that, sweetie."

"Oh."

Silence lingered between the husband and wife for a few moments before Butc spoke.

"I guess I'm also kind of anxious to hold our child for the first time after you give birth."

"I'm not even showing yet and you're already looking ahead to when I bring our child into the world."

"Can you blame me, honey?"

"I suppose I can't," she replied.

"If we end up having a boy, what should his name be?"

"Brett, if we have a son. But something tells me we're not going to have a boy, so the name Bailey stands," she added.

"Ok."

"What's wrong now?"

"Now that we've got a baby on the way, I can't help but wonder if we're even ready for parenthood."

She cupped his face between her palms.

"Will you relax? We'll manage this parenting thing somehow. Trust me on this, honey."


	5. Chapter 5

Currently sound asleep in the large bed she shared with the man she loved, Buttercup stirred and opened her eyes at the smell of bacon and waffles, only to see her husband standing in the center of the doorway of their bedroom, a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Morning, babe. I thought you'd be hungry," Butc said as he entered the bedroom.

By the time he'd reached the bed, she was sitting up and watched him as he placed the breakfast tray close to her.

"You were sweet to do this for me, honey, but don't you remember what happened the last time you brought me breakfast in bed?"

"I haven't forgotten that, babe, but doesn't that smell good to you?"

"Actually, it doe-," she began, only to be cut off midsentence by the sensation of her stomach beginning to rebel against the scent of the two breakfast items that were on the tray close to her and she sprang from the bed before zipping into the bathroom.

Butc silently groaned as he heard the sound of his wife vomiting into the toilet through the slightly ajar door and picked up the breakfast tray before leaving the bedroom with it. He'd hoped that his effort to reduce his wife's bouts of morning sickness that seemed to be brought on by her favorite type of breakfast would've been successful ever since he placed his hand on her stomach area the last time she'd had morning sickness, but it had obviously failed.

From her vantage point in the bathroom, Buttercup watched her husband leave their bedroom with the breakfast tray and she realized that his attempt to try and reduce the bouts of morning sickness she experienced whenever she smelled the syrup that usually came with her favorite type of breakfast when he'd placed his hand on her belly two months earlier had been wasted.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she glanced down towards her flat tummy before she hurried out of the bathroom and joined her husband in the kitchen.

"Honey!" she exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen and her husband turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"I think I know why I'm experiencing morning sickness whenever I smell the syrup that you put on the waffles," she replied.

"Ok. Why?"

"I think the baby doesn't like the sweet scent of the syrup, which could be the reason behind my bouts of morning sickness."

"So, all I had to do is leave out the syrup and you won't experience morning sickness?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"


End file.
